Musically Uninclined
by Alethianess
Summary: It's a Chlarker. Clark has been a little depressed lately and Chloe tries to cheer him up.
1. Chapter 1

"It is Fun to Have Fun, but You Have to Know How"

This is just a little preview; I have more planned but have yet to write it. This is my first time writing on this particular site, but I do have a couple of stories of under Alethianess (I'm only telling you this in case you wanted to check them out and couldn't find me.) So enjoy...and comment!

Edit: I just got it beta-d, both parts, so hopefully most of my mistakes are gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own anything of Smallville, names, characters, locations etc., except for all four seasons on DVD. I also don't own any rights to the movies, books, TV shows, songs, celebrities etc. that I may or may not make direct reference to.

**Rock me mama, like a wagon wheel  
Rock me mama, any way you feel**

Chloe usually didn't like listening to country music. She certainly didn't know any other songs by the Old Crow Medicine Show. She was more into the more obscure bands, but today anything was possible. The warm, inviting music fit her mood exactly. The tune filled her with such happiness, spirit and hope; she felt no one could deflate her. She was permanently chipper.

Chloe was cruising down the open roads of Kansas, going a very familiar route, on a very familiar mission. Clark had been on the opposite end of the mood spectrum today. Unusually sullen, even for his standards, he had been moping around the Torch all afternoon, and hadn't even protested when she asked him to write an article on Smallville High's newly founded Golf Club, one of the single most boring activities a person could watch or participate in. Chloe figured that he could use some pepping up, and she was just the girl to do it.

She maneuvered down the gravelly road that led to the back of the house. Parked her car in the driveway, and stepped out of the car. She didn't even bother knocking, because half of the time, the Kent's never bothered locking their door. The second Chloe stepped into the spotless kitchen; she knew exactly what Clark was doing.

"**Go Greased Lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile (Greased Lightnin'! Go Greased Lightnin'!)  
Go Greased Lightnin', you're coasting through the heat lap trail (Greased Lightnin'! Go Greased Lightnin'!)"**

Chloe shook her head at no one, sighed, and walked into the living room. Clark was sitting on the living room couch, in a greasy white shirt, probably resulting from helping his dad fix the truck again, and jeans. He had a variety of chips around him, plenty more than any teenage boy would want, and he seemed to be making good progress in all of them. _This must be stopped,_ thought Chloe. "Clark! You hate Grease!"

Noticing that Chloe was now present, Clark clicked off the TV mid-pelvis swing and turned to face her.

"What else was I supposed to do? It was the only thing that was on."

"Why do you assume that TV is the only thing you can do?" Chloe asked, releasing another sigh. She plopped down on an old armchair. The back was bumpy and unforgiving, so she leaned forward to look Clark right in the eye.

Under the pressure of Chloe's glare, Clark felt sheepish. He had intended to not let loose the fact that he was feeling less than special today. The previous night he hadn't gotten any sleep, for no apparent reason, other than the consistent problems in his life. He was so close to telling Chloe his secret, to letting go of some of the burden, but he was convinced she would betray him, intentionally or not.

"Because we live in small town America, hence the name, and there's nothing _to_ do."

Chloe arched her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, Sarcastic Clark. I never thought I'd see you present yourself."

Clark leaned back into his couch, creating a distance between him and Chloe. The conversation was getting too intense already. He just wanted to relax tonight.

"On the same note," he said, "why are you presenting yourself to me?"

Chloe relaxed back in her chair again, regretfully remembered too late that it was uncomfortable, and leaned forward once more. "Because it's a Friday night. Have you seen Andy Joan?"

"Who?" Clark asked. Although the name did ring familiar in his mind, he wasn't too up on current celebrities. Chloe was usually the first one he turned to if he needed help in that area…which was rarely.

"He's this really great lead singer and guitar player in Everyone's Kisses, you know that band? Suppose not, but everyone's buzzing about him, and I myself have been dying to see him. I hate going to concerts alone, especially when there's a mosh pit involved," Chloe stated enthusiastically. They were getting down to business.

"Mosh pit? Are you sure you're asking me? And are you sure there are people who _enjoy_ mosh pits in Smallville?"

Chloe smiled worriedly. "Well you see, that's the thing," she started slowly, putting her sweetest and most pleading face on, "it's in Metropolis."

Clark did a double take. "What!" Chloe flinched at his reaction, even though she knew it was coming from a mile away. "Chloe! It's already 7 o'clock, by the time we get there, it'll be at least 10. There's no way we'd get there for the concert."

_Not if you super speed,_ thought Chloe. But she knew that wasn't going to happen, because Clark didn't know what Alicia had shown her. Instead, she pushed forward. "Does that mean you'll go?" she prodded.

Clark already knew it was a lost battle, Chloe could basically get him to do anything short of jumping of a cliff, and even that was an option, since he'd survive. "No," he said resolutely. "And again, we'd never make it on time anyway, so what's the point of me even saying yes? If I were to say yes, that is." This time he made sure to cover all bases.

"We'd have plenty of time; you said we wouldn't be able to get there until 10? Perfect! The concert starts at midnight!"

"Chloe!" Clark said, jumping up. "You want us to go to a _rock concert_, in _Metropolis_, at _MIDNIGHT?_ Are you out of your mind? My parents would never agree to that, and I doubt you father would to."

"Which means you'll go if you have permission from your parents!" Chloe gleamed. "No problem," she said as she stood up. And before Clark had time to realize he had made the same mistake, Chloe was out of the room and walking determinedly towards the barn, where she was sure she'd find the Kent parents.

Clark waited impatiently in the living room, pacing, for Chloe to return. He knew she'd get his parents to say yes; she could get anyone to do anything, with her innocent smile and sharp sensibility. _How am I going to get out of this?_ Clark furrowed his brow at the question. Already he was starting to wear a path into the rug. _I'm not, that's how. I'm going to be dragged to that concert, have a horrible time, and then laugh about it with Chloe._ "Might as well enjoy the ride," Clark muttered out loud.

"What was that, Clark?" Chloe asked, entering the room, bringing Mr. and Mrs. Kent along with her.

Clark smiled sheepishly. "Oh, nothing. So, what's the verdict?"

"Son," his father started gravely. _Chloe couldn't convince them!_ Clark thought cheerfully, it was taking all of his strength to keep a straight face. "I think you should go to this concert with Chloe."

"What?" Clark spluttered for the third time that night. "How in the world did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well," Mrs. Kent soothed, "we've been noticing you've been a little anti-social lately. We think this would be a good experience for you. You don't really listen to anything from this decade, and from what I hear, not only from Chloe, but from most of the town, he is a very good, talented young artist."

"Anti-social? Mom, I talk to the most popular girl in school almost every day."

"And by that you mean me, right?" Chloe teased, smirking and raising and eyebrow. She'd learned to take the things he said about Lana lightly, or else she'd never get through the week.

"Oh…um, of course." Clark said, wondering if he could be any more inconsiderate.

_Clark, Clark, Clark. So much more to learn about flirting,_ Chloe thought, letting an amused smile play over her face.

Apparently Jonathan had been thinking along the same lines as he said, "See, Clark, you don't even know how to flirt! What eighteen-year-old boy doesn't know how to flirt?"

Martha looked shocked at Jonathan's blatancy, but it was obvious that they both agreed on the subject.

Clark's shoulders drooped and he admitted defeat, once and for all. "How much time do we have to get ready?" He asked grouchily. Chloe was all smiles; she knew Clark would cheer up once they were in the car. This night was going to be groundbreaking in their relationship, she could feel it, and she wasn't going to let five-year-old Clark be dominant for long.

"You don't really need to get ready, you look fine the way you are..."Chloe paused for a second, "but I would change your shirt…and your pants. How about I give you five minutes, and then you met me outside by the Buggy?"

"Okay. Mom, Dad, are you sure about this decision?"

"Of course were sure," replied Mr. Kent. "Don't worry about us."

"We'll be fine alone." Martha reassured.

_Where in the world have I heard that before?_ Clark mused as he ran up the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later, in Chloe's buggy, Clark asked the question he'd been dying to know.

"So, what? Did you replace my parents with androids or something?" he asked the driver.

Chloe was completely focused on the road, although she'd only been driving with one hand. The other was pulled up near her shoulder, so she could take quick glances at Clark and still manage not to crash the car. She let a faint evil smile develop across her lips, "Would it matter if I did?"

"Chloe!" Clark almost jumped out of his seat. She was really pulling all the stops tonight. He didn't know how much longer he could keep saying her name; it must be losing its effect on her. "Of course it would. I wouldn't exchange my parents for the world."

"Of course you wouldn't…but admit it; it would have its advantages at first."

Clark couldn't argue with that, so he just went back to his first question. "So, how did you convince them to go to a midnight concert in Metropolis?" Repeating the words, "midnight" "concert" and "Metropolis," every time he mentioned where they were going, might have sounded redundant. But the fact that they were going still hadn't sunk in. Clark hadn't done anything nearly this social and adventurous before. He'd never even been to a concert in Smallville before. He wasn't sure if Smallville had concerts.

This time Chloe let loose a full, maniacal smile, complete with evil glints in her eyes, "I told them that it was a Backstreet Boys Concert, and that we'd been dying to go for months, but when you found out it was at midnight, you decided not to go. "

Clark's face became red. "But my mom was only talking about one artist," he said, reasonably, trying not to blow up in case Chloe was joking.

"I told her that Nick Carter was your hero," she explained, smirking to herself. She knew Clark wouldn't hurt a fly. Even if he wanted to beat the hell out of her, unless she did something illegal and dastardly, he wouldn't. Clark always tried to find a peaceful way. Poor soul, she thought.

Clark's face was as red as an apple. "That doesn't even sound remotely like me!"

"I know," Chloe gleamed; it was always enjoyable to see Clark heat up. "I was surprised when they bought it."

Clark sighed and bent forward, putting his head in his hands. In what alternate universe was he? To be truthful, when Chloe walked in, he should have known they were going someplace extraordinary. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and black t-shirt with a band name on it and the neck and shoulder cut off. Very seventies. He hadn't really realized at the time that she was sporting strange apparel, or maybe he had and hadn't given a thought to it. The outfit was different, unique, Chloe. He had come back down in a new pair of jeans and a plain red t-shirt. When he first got into the car, Chloe looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that we're going to a rock concert, right?" she had said. Clark had just shrugged it off and waited for her to start the engine.

Now, to break the uncomfortable silence, Chloe started to sing quietly, "Guess mine is not the first heart broken; my eyes are not the first to cry."

Clark sat up angrily. "Chloe!" he said, in a Hulk-like manner, giving her the "you-don't-want-to-mess-with-me" stare.

"I'm not the first to know," she belted, "there's just no getting over YOU!"

"You know I hate that movie!"

"It's your fault you had it on," she said.

Clark was silent.

"You suck," he stated finally.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they arrived at the concert, Clark was in a slightly better mood. Chloe had been playing one of his favorite CDs in the car, as a way of softening him up. It had worked brilliantly. He even attempted to smile once or twice, but then remembered that he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this.

The Sharks Stadium was enormous. Outside, the arena was surrounded by parking spaces, with huge sets of stairs leading up to the various levels. Inside, what was typically a football field had been transformed into a concert area, with a high stage and ropes so the fans couldn't attack the performers. In the middle of the stage, however, a ramp divided the mosh pit into two sections, so the performers could be a part of the crowd.

"Come on," Chloe said, not surprised much by all the chaos. "We're in the mosh pit."

By this time Clark had ceased to be surprised by Chloe's punches and simply asked another question that had been bothering him. "Chloe, we randomly decided to come here tonight, right?"

"For the most part," Chloe admitted, starting to drag Clark by his hand in a way to start the procession toward the stage. She couldn't help but notice how nicely her hand fit in his, and the warmth from his hand spreading into hers. But she quickly discharged all thoughts; she wasn't going to let her love life interrupt tonight. This was strictly about making Clark cheerful again.

"Then how exactly did we get mosh pit tickets on such short notice? If he's as famous as you say he is, last minute tickets are certainly more than you can afford…at the moment, that is," he added quickly. He didn't want to offend any more of her feelings.

"Well, we do have an advantage over other people," she said, without turning around.

"And that is?"

"We have a billionaire for a friend," she stated happily.

Clark rolled his eyes. He was too tired for any more disbelief, but he also didn't like the fact that Chloe had gone behind his back to ask help from one of the last people he wanted to talk to right now. Even if they had re-established their friendship, Clark was still skeptical about Lex's motives, especially since his map of the caves was nowhere to be found in his barn.

"Did you have to?" Clark complained. "Now he's going to want something in return from you."

Chloe laughed, "Getting last minute tickets isn't as expensive as, say, buying five new computers for the Torch. I doubt very much that he'll consider this as a trade for something illegal."

Clark considered Chloe's reasoning for a second, but he doubted it slightly. Something about Lex's mannerisms lately had given Clark reason to believe that Lex was desperate, very desperate. He was almost overly obsessed about the caves, far more obsessed than Clark had been lately. The only things that had real importance to him anymore were the stones, and two of them were missing from sight.

Maybe that's the reason I'm so depressed, he thought.

Once Clark had entered the arena, he immediately regretted it. The speakers popped his ears almost instantly, and he felt almost claustrophobic from all the people milling about him.

"Chloe, I can't stand this…noise!" he said finally. He had failed to discover the wonder of Music Appreciation Class in high school.

Chloe, however, had. "It's not noise! Just close your eyes, Kent," she suggested. "Try to distinguish the different instruments. We have time; it's just the opening act."

Reluctantly, Clark obeyed. At first he couldn't hear a thing, with all the people talking and shouting around him, but he tried to focus on the loudspeakers. He relaxed into the music, letting his heart find the beat of the drum. He could almost feel himself plucking the strings on the guitar, and the bass was the energy of his soul. He felt as if he didn't exist anymore, as if his body was somehow playing the music booming over the crowd. He felt happy. He opened his eyes with a smile, and Chloe was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, what you do when you touch me,  
When you kiss me.  
Oh, the world spins round and round.**

The horrible balled mocked Clark as a million frantic thoughts raced through his mind.

_Sh..she's been kidnapped! Taken hostage. I'll do a quick search here for clues, and then go back to the Torch. Every second counts, every second counts..._

Clark began wandering through the crowd, being pulled in by the energy of the mosh pit. By the time he had recovered from the initial shock of Chloe's disappearance, he was right in the middle of the pit. People surrounded him on all sides, pressing up against him so it was hard to breathe. Apparently the moshers _enjoyed_ this band, and consequently there were flailing limbs and bouncing bodies jostling him and pushing him into other hyperactive people. Clark considered the ramifications of setting the crowd on fire.

Suddenly, or so it seemed sudden to Clark, the song stopped. The lead singer ran to the microphone and yelled to the quieting crowd, "For our final song, we decided to do something...fun! Let's see how well you know your movies." The guitar ripped into life, the crowed roared and the lead singer began her song.

**Well he looks at me with those innocent eyes,   
and says it looks like you're wearing some kind of disguise.**

"Pretty lame opening band, huh?" said a voice behind Clark. He spun around to see Chloe holding two massive plastic cups, complete with plastic lid and a straw the width of his pinky nail.

"Soda," she said simply.

**Because your hair sticks up, your shoes are untied,  
and I hope that you bought that shirt at half price.**

"It was the only caffeine around here I could find," Chloe explained. She was clearly upset that she hadn't found a coffee stand.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?"

"I tried to, but you were 'one with the music.'"

**And every word I say falls flat on the floor;  
I try to tell a joke, he's heard it before,  
and I don't think that I can take it no more;  
he's driving me right out my front door.**

"Why didn't you stay in the same place? It took me forever to find you," she stated accusingly, and then she added, "Admittedly, you're a six foot guy wearing bright red, but during the nighttime, it's quite hard."

Clark ignored the comment on his dressing habits. "I thought you were kidnapped!" he said, trying to look as serious and reprimanding as possible while being pushed in from both sides by the fans.

Chloe paused a second, and then burst out laughing.

**Why do you do what you do to me, baby?  
Shaking my confidence;  
Driving me crazy;  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you.  
Please don't ignore me, 'cause you know I adore you.**

"Clark! It's Metropolis." The sheer ludicrously of Clark's worries mad her want to double over in laughter. Except she was being pressed upon by the crowd as well, and not as innocently as Clark was. "And there are a thousand people here.  
Someone would have noticed I was getting kidnapped, even if you didn't, don't you think?" Then she went further in her mind to say, _Meaning there are hundreds of disgusting, womanizing creeps._

She took a step closer to Clark.

**Can't you just pretend to be nice?  
Can you at least pretend to be nice?  
If you can just pretend to be nice,  
then everything in my life would be alright.  
Alright.**

Clark knew once again that Chloe had been right. He fought his best to not become let the red seep through his cheeks, but he wasn't sure if Chloe could see the glimmer that was shining through. He gratefully took the caffeine and turned towards the stage. He would never have admitted this to Chloe, but he was growing on the song. He hoped to never see this band again in his life though. _Maybe I can get the original song..._

Chloe jolted in surprise. The man behind her grinned in what he was sure was his best, "Come hither" look. Chloe ran up to Clark, looped her arm in his, and huddled close. "Have I mentioned how much I hate this band?"

**And I try so hard just to figure him out,  
But he won't tell me what he's been thinking about.**

Clark took Chloe's actions surprisingly well. _Must be used to it by now, _Chloe thought with a smile. She tried to remember the last time she had put him in an uncomfortable situation like this. She realized it had barely been two months ago, in Lex's elevator.

Turns out that Chloe was right once again. Clark was actually starting not to mind when she went to him for this kind of help. He understood that it was mostly coincidental, but he liked that it was almost always him. She was the one he turned too. He didn't want to tell Chloe this, though. _Just to make sure she doesn't get too cocky,_ he smiled to himself.

**And then he falls asleep on the living room couch,   
with his sunglasses on and his tongue hanging out.**

Chloe was getting restless. She didn't want to go through the whole concert, being this close to Clark, pretending they were together, but it didn't seem like she had an alternative. _Why did I think this was such a good idea? Oh, right, Andy Joan._ Chloe smiled at the name, which worked perfectly because Clark was smiling as well. The looked like the perfect couple, without any effort. _But you're not,_ Chloe reminded herself, _and he's proven it to you many times. Like the time you poured your heart out to him, and he whispered Lana's name?_

Yeah, but he was unconscious...

But then what about the time he went to Metropolis for the summer? Or when he was gone last summer? Did he even explain himself to you?

Shut up brain.

**Then he disappears for a week at a time,  
and then he shows up, just like everything's fine.  
I don't get what goes on in his mind,  
But I'm tired of hearing the same stupid lines.**

Clark looked down at Chloe. Apparently she was having another one of her inner monologues, because her face was in a frown, and she was looking off into space again. It was definitely cute.

**Why do you do what you do to me, baby?  
Shaking my confidence;  
Driving me crazy.  
You know if I could, I'd do anything for you.  
Please don't ignore me, 'cause you know I adore you.**

"On the plus side, it looks like the song is ending," Chloe muttered to herself. But not soft enough that she didn't get a chuckle out of Clark. She was actually starting to like the song...not that she would ever tell Clark.

**Can't you just pretend to be nice?  
Can you at least pretend to be nice?  
If you could just pretend to be nice,   
then everything in my life would be all right.  
All right.  
Ooohweeooohweeooohweeooohweeooohweeohoh  
Ooohweeooohweeooohweeooohweeooohweeohoh**

The final riff played, and the band hopped of stage. Now came the good part.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark actually didn't think the band was all that bad. He actually might have liked him. Except that he couldn't get rid of that nagging voice in his mind reminding him of projects and school work and community services that were due. _Why can't I just live in the here? In the now? Why can't I appreciate the spontaneity of life? _

Chloe on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying the experience. She had both her arms up in the air, and was bouncing up and down to the beat. She would have looked like a completely and utter idiot if it weren't for the hundreds of other people jumping up and down with her. She was aware that Clark wasn't really into this. But she knew she had tried. And she thought she had finally figured out a way to get him out of his stoic state. But that would have to come in later, right now, she was having fun.

That is, until one of the speakers combusted, spraying bits and pieces of copper, wire, plastic and metal everywhere. Everything was silent for a moment, and then chaos overwhelmed the crowd. People were running everywhere and the band was long gone, all while little sparks of electricity zoomed around the stadium. But Chloe was planted firmly in her place. She could swear she had seen someone right behind the speaker second before it had exploded, although she hadn't been able to tell whether it was a technician or not, current events now had her convinced. Apparently, Clark was thinking along the same lines, because aside from pulling Chloe tighter to him, he was firmly rooted in his place.

Clark had seen the culprit run off. But there was absolutely no way to super speed and give Chloe some lame excuse later. All the manic showgoers had already left the stadium, it was too public. He was in a corner. It was like he was playing tug-of-war between the urge to do right and keep his secret.

"Clark?" Chloe was still in shock, plus she was a little surprised that she hadn't run off with the rest of the crowd. Although the bear grip pushing her against Clark's side might have had something to do with that. She sighed and prepared herself what she knew she was going to have to do. "Did you see him?"

"If by him you mean the guy who just busted the stereo and ran off, then yeah. I saw him."

"Are you going to go after him?"

"Chloe, how could I go after him? He got a ten minute head start."

"Clark, I know."

"You know? You know what?"

"You know, _I know._"

"Chloe what the hell are you talking about?"

"I KNOW YOUR SECRET!"

Clark's heart skipped a beat. "Wha…? Chloe how did you….? Huh?" Clark let go of his grip and took a tiny step back.

"Are you going to catch that guy or not?"

Duties always come first. Clark turned around, but first he said, "We are going to have a serious discussion about this later."

"No duh," Chloe said, starting to walk toward her car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark didn't want to get out of bed. He wanted to forget about school. It wasn't the sound speaker guy that was bothering him. The guy probably couldn't outrun Lana. He was safely in the hands of the police now. What was on Clark's mind, of course, was Chloe.

They had only gotten to talk a little bit on the way home. The only thing that was revealed was how Chloe found out. Clark thought it unwise to tell his parents about what Chloe knew, and she seemed to agree, so there was no excuse for her to stay over at his house so late. Even though the concert had ended an hour early due to some "technical difficulties", or so they told the Kents, it was still eleven o'clock and suffice to say, they were both exhausted.

Clark heaved a sigh and tumbled out of bed. He immediately wanted to fall back down on the bed but he fought the urge and stumbled to his dresser. He was still wearing the red shirt from the night before, but he quickly discarded it for a blue plaid one. He picked the jeans he had been wearing the night before off the floor where he had thrown them in a rush to get in bed and put them on.

He was brushing his teeth when his cell phone rang. He quickly spit out and ran to catch the call.

"Hello?"

"Heya, Clark," said a bright voice on the other end of the line.

"Isn't it too early for you to already be hyped up on caffeine?"

"You know Clark, sometimes I wonder how well you know me."

Clark laughed. He didn't reveal, however, that he had thought that about her every single day, well, until now.

"Now get your butt downstairs."

"Yes, mam." Clark said, following his orders. Except that Chloe wasn't standing in the doorway or at the kitchen counter. He wasn't even sure if he could see the Buggy outside in the driveway.

"Cough!"

"What?"

"I said cough. I thought you had super hearing or something."

Clark faked a half-cough, only to appease Chloe, since she had obviously gone insane. Or maybe she had had six coffees in two hours again.

At that moment, Martha walked into the kitchen, carrying some stray books.

"Eh, good enough." Chloe said on the other side of the line. "Next time, try to actually cough instead of just faking it."

Clark coughed again, loudly and multiple times. _Might as well go along with it._

"Honey, are you okay?" Martha asked, putting down the books to feel Clark's forehead.

"Don't let her do it!" Chloe screamed into his ear. "You don't have a temperature, are you crazy?"

Fortunately, Chloe's first exclamation had sent Clark jolting and he narrowly ducked Martha's hand.

"Um, well, I'm not feeling too well."

"But honey, you never get sick," she said, going over to the kitchen curtains, and opening them fully. She paused for a second, "Huh."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I guess we're all under the weather today."

"Damnit, I lost my visual."

"Your WHAT?"

"What, honey?"

"Oh…um…nothing. I'm just not feeling well, like you said. I need to sit down." Clark took one of the stools from the kitchen and rested his elbows on the counter. He pretended feeling faint and hoped it would pass.

"Well, if you really don't feel well, maybe we shouldn't let you go to school today. We don't want your abilities acting up."

"Yes! Exactly what I was going for." Chloe said into his ear. He had been on the phone for so long now that his ear was burning. It actually felt as though he had a little fever.

Clark hung up on Chloe and stealthily put his phone into his pocket. He was pretty sure that his mom hadn't seen him using it, and she certainly hadn't heard Chloe through the line or else they would both be screwed.

"Well, I really don't feel that well, mom. And it's not like I can't afford to miss _one day_."

"Okay. I'll check up on you around two, but after that I won't be home for a while. Your dad's going to be back from his Farmer's Convention tonight, so let's just hope that you feel better by then."

"M'kay, mom." Clark was playing drowsier by the second. His head was almost on the table when she left through the side door.

When Clark couldn't hear her engine anymore, without the super hearing of course, Chloe popped into his house through his kitchen door.

"Surprise!"


	5. Chapter 5

The air was sweet and young as Clark and Chloe ambled around the Kent farm. The sounds their shoes made stepping over the gravel prevented an awkward silence, and they were both happy just to be enjoying a free day. Clark was glad he had skipped, spring was his favorite season of the year next to autumn.

Chloe could see that Clark was loosening up. She knew a day off would do that boy some good. Now all they had to do was figure out what they were going to do for the next six hours.

Chloe started walking towards her car and Clark quickly followed. Obviously she was in charge of the whole operation, and he was going to completely trust her wherever she decided they should go. Unless, of course, he disagreed with her. Chloe turned on the radio. Once Clark caught wind of what Chloe had been listening to on the radio last he faked a suicide attempt.

"Clark, that's not funny, or even comical," Chloe said, slapping him on the arm.

"COUNTRY? You listen to COUNTRY music?"

"I do not. I just had it on last night. Here," she said, turning the dial, "I found a really cool classic station."

**No one to talk with,  
All by myself,  
No one to walk with,  
But I'm happy on the shelf  
Ain't misbehavin',  
I'm savin' my love for you**

I know for certain,  
The one I love,  
I through with flirtin',  
It's just you I'm thinkin' of.  
Ain't misbehavin',  
I'm savin' my love for you

"No, thank you," Clark said, turning the dial again. "I prefer my music to have a little strength to it."

What Clark chose was an alternative rock station.

**Brick or stone cannot hurt me  
Madmen around the city go  
They attack I'll bring them down  
Making their chances super low**

Oh my my, pretty naval  
Dimple cheek, a face I adore  
Want to be your superhero  
Fallin' from a running horse

I'm ok  
You have that effect on me  
But I need you desperately  
You know I need you desperately. 

Clark stared at the radio. He could never again trust music.

Chloe almost swerved the car into the stalks of corn. Luckily the road was deserted and Chloe hit the brakes seconds before crushing through the fields.

"So," she commented, calming herself down, "this brings up an interesting topic…"

"Chloe, how long have you known?"

"Not more than five months, Clark. I wanted to tell you…but I thought it would be best if you told me."

Silence.

"Chloe, you have to understand me. I want to tell you, to trust you. I swear I did. I just, couldn't."

"I understand. There are some people you can never trust. I know that you only did it so you wouldn't end up as some lab rat at Luthorcorp. But you should know that I would Inever /I say anything. You can confide in me Clark."

"I know I can," Clark said, quietly.

**I'm not your average guy….**

Clark turned off the radio.

"So…do you know everything?"

"Well, remember when you blanked out for 24 hours? And then you asked me if you did anything strange or out of the ordinary?"

"Yeah…"

"I lied. You actually showed me everything that you could do," Chloe said, turning onto the main road of Smallville. Soon sidewalks started to appear, and there were flashes of merchandise being shown from the shop windows reflected off the car.

"Oh," Clark noticed that Chloe drove with her right hand on the top of the steering wheel and her left arm on top of the car door. She looked very relaxed considering the topic of conversation.

"So you've been this way since the meteor shower?"

"Actually…I caused the meteor shower. I'm not exactly from around here, Chloe," Clark let loose. He had to admit, his favorite part of telling his secret was that line. He was thinking of having it written on his gravestone.

Chloe almost swerved again, which would have been more painful since they were surrounded by cars and civilians. She caught hold of herself and then grunted in disbelief.

"You're telling me that you're from another planet? You're the one who caused the town to go skitzo?"

"Well, yeah," Clark looked down at his hands. He half expected Chloe to throw him out of her car. Not that it would affect him, but it would definitely reveal his secret.

Chloe suddenly realized the reason why Clark had been so upset over Lana, so intent over ridding the freaks, so obsessed over always being the hero. She suddenly realized the pain and guilt that must of overwrought him when he found out who he was and how he had come here.

Chloe pulled the car over to the side of the road and parked. She placed her hand on Clarks, forcing him to look up at her.

"Clark, I would never blame you for any of this. It wasn't your fault. My initial reaction was surprise, yes, but you can't really blame me. I just want you to know that I don't hold anything against you for keeping your secret like you did."

Although Clark was never one for sentimentality, Chloe's words hit a certain place in his heart, "Thanks, Chloe. I really appreciate that." Clark looked around at where they had stopped. The street was busy, and since the windows were rolled down, he could hear all the chatter from the sidewalks and the cars zooming past on the right,

"Chloe? Where are we going?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes! An update! I waited a while to gather it up, since it was taking a while to get my juices flowing. I wanted to give you all a nice chunk of the story. :).

The song I use at the bottom is called Strange and Beautiful by Aqualung. It's a very nice song, and I strongly urge you to listen to it.

That's all for now, enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a surprise," Chloe said, switching off the engine.

"Chloe, I've had enough surprises in the last twenty-four hours. I don't want to find out you're taking me to a science lab."

Chloe unbuckled, got out of the car, and walked over to the curb. She stared at Clark expectantly until Clark followed suit. They started to walk down the street, Clark a step behind Chloe.

"Ever seen Ferris Bueller?" asked Chloe, finally giving in to Clark's pleading.

"Duh." Clark said, using the tone Chloe took with him 90 of the time.

Chloe lightly punched Clark in the shoulder. "Shut up. Lana's never seen it and heaven help us if you do anything without Lana."

Clark shut up for about ten minutes. Then he realized something. "You never told me where we were going."

"I tried to tell you before but you had to take that tone with me."

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Clark said, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and dropping down to his knees. "I'm honestly sorry and will do anything, ANYTHING, to make it up to you."

"It's too late now, I'm not telling you where we're going."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You realize we're in an alley"

"Yes, I did"

"O.K, just making sure."

The space they had entered off of the main street was wet, dark and cramped. The entrance was so small that Clark had never noticed it before.

Apparently it had rained that morning because all the store bricks that separated the buildings and formed the alley were wet and the air had the sultry feel of being on the verge of waterfall or just coming out of it. The alley could barely fit two people, and since Clark was more like two people combined, quarters were tight.

"Chloe, why are we here?"

Chloe let out a breath in anticipation. "Every time you disappeared over the summers, Pete and I would com here to worry, talk, whatever, in private."

"I thought we put that behind us," he said. Clark stopped walking and Chloe, who was in front of him, turned around to face him.

"We did, but again, I'm trying to explain. This way my safe haven for all of those months. Plus, it's a great place for shady meetings," Chloe informed with a smirk. "We just have to wait here for a bit, I'm expecting someone."

"Are you serious? I can barely breathe in here."

"Clark, your breath will probably be able to rip through reinforced steel, I doubt you'd find it hard to adjust here. Look, we won't even sit down; our stay here will be short."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The floor of the alley was sticky, like one too many wads of gum had been thrown down and cleaned off. The alley walls had moss forming in the cracks, and although it was soft, it made Clark squirm. He checked his watch.

"We have seven hours to be home," Clark counted off.

"That makes no sense. Only six hours in the school day, remember?" Chloe was sitting opposite him, which made a bigger space for both of them. Chloe's legs were tucked to her chest while Clark had tried to sprawl his out so they wouldn't get cramped. Once Chloe got sick of holding her muscles Clark knew she'd use the same technique.

"I can get away with two hours after school since my parents won't be home till four or five. I do have that check-in at two, and since we already I wasted /I an hour sitting here, now we only have seven."

"Well, sorry, but it's a surprise that I think you'll like. A lot. Trust me, it's guaranteed that you will forever be in my debt."

"Or in mine," said a voice coming from the entrance side of the alleyway.

Clark looked in the direction of the voice instantaneously. The shadows from the buildings covered his face entirely, but Clark recognized the voice immediately. He jumped up and started jogging toward the visitor.

"Pete!" he exclaimed in awe. Chloe came up behind him, showing off an "I told you you'd like it" grin.

"I couldn't let my best friend skip for the first time without me, could I?" Pete said mischievously, sporting his easy grin.

"And what Ferris Bueller rip-off would be complete without the best friend? I mean, really," Chloe added.

Clark ignored that the comparison meant that Chloe was supposedly his girlfriend.

"How'd you get down here?" Clark asked Pete, but then he turned his attention towards Chloe, "and how long have you been planning this?"

"Actually, I've been planning this for quite a while. Yesterday was pretty spontaneous, but I just built it up as a prelude to the I real /I fun."

Clark smiled and turned back to Pete. "Then what are we waiting for?" he asked. He turned his back to the wall to let Chloe through. "Lead us, oh evil mistress."

Chloe smirked and walked past him.

Pete was very glad to be back. He felt right at home in Smallville, it was almost as if he had never left. Clark and Chloe opened him with open arms, and quickly filled him in on recent events. He had a general idea of what had happened in the past year through various e-mails, but now that Chloe knew about Clark, a lot more made sense. The openness between the three of them made them closer knit than ever.

Still, something nagged at the back of Pete's mind. The year away had given him plenty of time to get over Chloe. He actually had his eye on another girl in Wichita who was showing signs of similar feelings. He didn't mind that Chloe and Clark had spent the whole year together. He figured Clark would be too busy pining over Lana to really pay attention to Chloe romantically. This was for the most part true, but seeing them in person, how close they had become in his absence shot a pang of realization through him.

Clark looked at Chloe differently now. The way he used to look at Lana, and although Pete knew Clark would never admit loving Chloe the way he did Lana, he also knew that Clark had denied loving Lana for a very long time. He denied almost to the point where he was getting ready to go on a date with Lana, and still denying his ulterior motives.

Chloe reciprocated the feelings, obviously. She had always loved Clark, and would probably continue loving Clark for the rest of her life. Pete wasn't sure how he felt about this. Chloe and Clark together, though inevitable, would completely change the dynamic of the group. He wanted them to be happy, that would always come first, but if they were together, and he was in Wichita, he wasn't sure how many times he would be able to come back and fit in anymore. Sure, they would be kind and welcoming, but he wouldn't be part of their world. That's why he was so determined to make this day as special as possible. It might be his last as a part of the Triple Threat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe sighed as she got back into the drivers seat. She knew exactly how far she was going to have to drive, and she knew exactly how long it was going to take her to get there. Normally, it would be four hours, but now, it would take around three seconds. She knew she shouldn't take advantage of her friend, and she'd never put him in harms way, but she had been driving all day, and Clark didn't seem up for anymore riding as well.

Clark saw Chloe sigh as she entered the car, and immediately swooped to pick her up in his arms. It didn't take more than a facial expression from Chloe to know what she wanted.

"So, Pete, do you want me to pick you up as well, or would you rather just hold on to my arm?"

"Arm, please," Pete said, shaking his head. His hair had grown out a bit since they'd last seen him, and even though it wasn't too impressive now, Chloe and Clark could tell it'd look good in a month or two.

"Chloe, will you please tell us where we're headed?"

Chloe had rested her head against Clark's chest, trying to get ready for the ride. She wasn't sure exactly how fast they were going to go, but she was sure that it would rattle her up.

"Um," Chloe said, now a little sleepy, "54th Street. Anywhere on that block will do, really."

Pete grabbed hold of Clark's bicep. Although it was a bit awkward, he didn't care. Unlike Chloe, he had experienced Clarks speed, and didn't feel any need to ease up on his grip.

Clark instantly grabbed onto what they were going to do, and smiled. He really didn't know how Chloe had planned this whole thing out, but he was grateful. It was amazing to think that not even twenty four hours ago, he had been moping and watching Grease. Clark was also amazed that Chloe had choreographed this whole thing specifically for him. He knew that she cared for him, but he hadn't realized exactly how much until now. It sounded completely cliché, but at the same time, there was a great amount of truth in it.

Clark also noticed how nice it felt to have Chloe cuddled against him.

For 9 P.M. on a workday morning, 54th street was unusually crowded. Colorful banners that Clark couldn't read smothered the buildings. Balloons floated above the heads of various crowd members. A wide birth was made for the procession, which seemed to be a little ways from starting. There was a loud buzz in the air, as if something extremely exciting was about to happen.

"Chloe, what is this? Besides a parade," Clark asked. This was his second big crowd in 24 hours. Somehow, though, this reminded him nothing of a mosh pit.

"I don't know. I guess it's something to do with spring…or today could be Senior Skip Day." Chloe smiled and walked off into the crowd.

"I should have known," Clark said, half to himself and half to Pete.

"Yep, you should've," Pete comforted, patting his friends on the shoulder.

Clark realized that music was playing. Although it wasn't "Danke Schoen" and certainly "Twist and Shout." He tried to singling out the lyrics over the chatter of the crowd.

**I've been, watching your world from afar,**

**And I've been, trying to be where you are,**

**And I've been, secretly falling apart unseen.**

**To me, you're strange and you're beautiful **

**You'd be, so perfect with me but you just can't see**

**You turn every head but you don't**

**See me.**

**I'll put a spell on you**

**You fall asleep**

**Cause I put a spell on you**

**And when you wake up**

**I'll be the first one you'll see**

**And you'll realize that **

**You Love Me.**

"Dude, that song is totally ripped off from Midsummer Night's Dream."

"Huh?" Clark jolted out of his reverie. He had been enjoying the music. There was a smoothness to it that made is so easy to gulp down. He could easily have listened to it for hours.

"You know, that spell thing? It's from Shakespeare," Pete said. Apparently he had left while Clark was in Music World and bought some hot dogs. Chloe hadn't returned yet, and Clark was starting to wonder exactly how far she meant it when she alluded to Ferris Bueller.

"Oh, yeah. Do you know who sings it?"

"No idea, first I've heard of it."

Suddenly, a hush fell over the crowd. It was like in the movies when someone extremely popular walked into a high school party. Except this time it was a surprised hush. Clark was worried that something had gone wrong with the floats and someone had gotten hurt. Then he saw what the majority of the crowd was looking at, and if he had the option of it, his jaw would have dropped down to the sidewalk.


	7. Chapter 7

Before Clark could fully comprehend what he was seeing soft, slow music started to waft down from the speakers that had been set up. The crowd's hush started to become somber and perhaps spiritual as they gathered around to hear the heart-breaking ballad of the day. Clark and Pete exchanged glances.

And then Chloe started singing.

**BLook at me.**

**My depth perception must be off again,**

**Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did,**

**It has not healed with time.**

**It just shot down my spine./B**

The drums decided to kick in.

**BYou look so beautiful tonight.**

**Reminds me how you laid us down**

**And gently smiled,**

**Before you destroyed my life/B**

The tempo picked up.

**BWould you find it in your heart**

**To make this go away**

**And let me rest in pieces?**

**Let me rest in pieces.**

**Would you find it in y our heart **

**To make this go away**

**And let me rest in pieces?**

**Let me rest in pieces, in pieces./B**

Chloe was completely immersed in the song. She was leaning forward into the mike, as though stomping her foot and gripping tightly to something would ease her pain. Although Clark never really had much interest in music of any sort, he could now see why it mattered to Chloe. Songs had a way of striking home and getting straight to the point. It was a matter of communication as well as something beautiful.

While he was pondering the musical significance of the Chloe's solo, it ended. For a minute the whole street was silent. Chloe was definitely a great singer and now had control of the audience. The question on most peoples minds (not Clark or Pete's as they were wondering what in the world possessed Chloe to get on a float in the middle of a parade while they were skipping) was whether the next song would be as emotion as the last.

It wasn't.

**BAt first I was afraid**

**I was petrified**

**Kept thinking I could never live without you **

**By my side**

**But then I spent so many nights**

**Thinking how you did me wrong**

**And I grew Strong**

**And I learned how to get along**

**And so you're back**

**From outer space**

**I just walked in to find you here with that sad look**

**Upon your face**

**I should have changed that stupid lock**

**I should have made you leave your key**

**If I'd have known for just one second **

**You'd be back to bother me**

**Go on now, Go!**

**Walk out the door,**

**Just turn around now,**

**Cause you're not welcome anymore.../B**

As Chloe was singing this, she made cute gestures that went along with the music. She seemed to know exactly what the crowd would eat up.

"Has she done this before?" Clark turned to Pete.

"Beats me. Sure looks like it though. Man, I'm hungry. Wanna get a hot dog?"

"Sure."

They signaled to Chloe, who had been eyeing them for most of the time, that they were going to leave for a second, and she nodded. They walked down the street away from the float and suddenly it was much quieter. The crowd thinned out and Clark could finally hear himself think. Now he only had a million questions to sort through.

"So, this part was spontaneous?"

"Definitely. I hardly get what going through that cooky head of hers."

"You just said the word cooky."

"Shut up. It was a long flight."

After they each order their respected poultry, Clark's with ketchup and Pete's with everything except, they watched Chloe for afar while eating. Now she had gone on to some indie hit that probably only ten people had ever heard before. The crowd was jumping anyway.

"Isn't she beautiful?" The words had sort of slipped out of Clark's mouth without him noticing.

"What?"

"Nothing." Clark took another bite of his hot dog to avoid further questions, but Pete was having none of it.

"Yeah, right. I heard what you said. And she is." Quickly adding, "But certainly not my type."

"Seemed to be your type in the elevator when she had you on that truth serum." Clark grinned; it was one of the most surprising moments of his life. Well, up until last night.

"That was a year ago."

"So?" They threw their trash away simultaneously and started walking back to the float. "Go for her, she's always liked you." Pete looked up at Clark, and then laughed. "But before you do, you should probably wipe the ketchup off of your face."

"And I seem to have a lack of red when I need one." He said, looking down at his blue plaid. He wiped the ketchup off with his thumb and put it in his mouth.

"Dude, that's disgusting."

"Anything for love, right?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe had no idea what made her do it. Maybe it was just lucky circumstance. She had walked away to find a bathroom and almost tripped on a microphone. She assumed it was from one of the floats and went to return it.

Although they had seemed overly generous to Chloe's arrival, she couldn't really hear what they were saying over the crowd. She decided to just nod her head and smile. The next thing she knew someone was asking her about a song. She blurted out the first one that came to mind.

When she realized what they thought she was there to do, she started to protest. She hadn't performed on a stage (albeit a moving stage) for at least a decade. But they pushed her out onto the deck of the float and queued the song.

Afterwards Chloe still couldn't believe what she had done. She had explained the whole story to Clark and Pete but they found it too outrageous to be true.

"What's outrageous it that you're eating again," she countered, hands on her hips, "what are those? You're second hot dogs in an hour?"

"Chloe, the ever health-conscious. Were you not the one who scarfed down a whole pint of Double Fudge Brownie over a _dare_?"

Clark admired Pete's memory. It was usually when Chloe started beating down on them about their guy habits.

"You know I can't turn down a dare," she mumbled.

"Oh yeah? Then I dare you to…" Pete's next words were muffled by Clark's massive hand getting in the way. He didn't know what Pete's dare was, but he didn't want to know. Nine out of ten chances it was a dare for Chloe to kiss Clark.

"What? What am I missing here?"

Clark tried to smile like nothing was wrong, although he could barely keep his teeth from chattering with nervousness. "Nothing, Pete's just being his usual idiot."

Chloe looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile. "You're lying, but I'm going to let you slide this time." Then she coolly walked past.

"Where are we going now?" Clark asked, and he and Pete tagged along behind her.

"Shopping, of course." The devilish smile was back.

"Oh, come on, Chloe. You can't expect us to wait for you outside dressing rooms," Clark said.

Chloe kept on walking.

Pete added, "I mean, really, we're boys."

"Really! I hadn't noticed, being blind and deaf and all." Chloe stopped the boys in the middle of the sidewalk, holding out her hands so neither of them could pass. "This shop looks nice," Chloe said, looking at a well-lit display window.

"Chloe, that window only has pink things in it."

"So?"

Pete sighed. "So that's probably an indicator of what's inside, and if that's true, there is NO way you can make me get in that store."

"Oh," Chloe smiled evilly, "yes I can."

"But," Clark interjected, "there is no way you can get I_me_/I in that store." His smile was one of triumph.

"That true, Clark," Chloe said in mock sweetness, "but imagine how lonesome you've feel waiting outside all alone." And with that, she seized Pete's hand and dashed into the store.

Clark sighed for the tenth time that day, and reluctantly followed.

Inside was the same as outside. Everything was pink. The carpeting, the walls, the ceiling, the jewelry, the hangers, the shirts, the skirts. All pink.

"Who makes a profit off of Ithis/I?" Pete wondered out loud. He stopped walking, pulling on Chloe's wrist to make her turn around and face him. "And since when do you wear all pink?"

Considering that Chloe was wearing a brown peasant shirt and just plain jeans, she looked just as out of place as Clark and Pete did. Most of the people in the store were also wearing pink, so it was hard to distinguish the from the racks of t-shirts.

"I'm not shopping for myself," she stated matter-of-factly, "I'm shopping for Lana."

Of course.

It was Lana's birthday next week and she wasn't letting anyone forget it. She kept dropping not-to-subtle-but-subtle-in-her-own-mind hints on what she wanted. Namely: a necklace. She'd probably receive twenty versions of the same pink crystal on a string.

Clark had completely forgotten about Lana's birthday. Not that he didn't care about her. That wasn't it at all. He was just horrible at remembering dates. He only knew his birthday, his dad's birthday, his mom's birthday and maybe Pete's give or take a month. He had the general area of Chloe's birthday, but he had never really celebrated Lana's birthday, except that party she threw at the Luthor mansion. He was pretty sure she hadn't had a party since.

Chloe's birthday, however, was an extravaganza of sorts. She'd rent all her favorite movies that Clark and Pete refused to watch with her all other times of the year, and play them one after another. They'd sit around and eat popcorn, make fun of the actors and eventually fall asleep on the floor.

Pete's family would just invite Clark and Chloe over for a nice dinner, and then they'd go out back to talk in the yard. Pete was probably one of the only people in Smallville who owned a normal sized backyard, complete with grass.

"So you plan to buy Lana's present here?" Clark asked.

"Why not?" Pete responded. "Not like she's known for any other color."

"Actually, Lana has had a lack on the pink power lately. She's turned to black now."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Chloe chimed in, "that's why I'm here. I'm trying to revive her old passion. I don't know…I just feel like she's getting a little too sucked into the dark side."

Clark couldn't really disagree.


End file.
